The Window Voyeur
by Zack.12
Summary: Naruto is back to his hometown from College break. His family got new neighbors, and that youngest Uchiha's his window buddy. He can't help be a pervert when this beautiful boy being so innocently sexy. NARUSASU. Shota, possible incest, Smut, Hard yaoi, OOC, AU, voyeurism, solo. Check Profile for updates.


**WARNING!  
LEMON, OOC, AU, NARUseme, SASUuke  
**

**Hard Yaoi on later chapters.  
**

**I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Summary: **_Naruto just got back from College to his hometown for summer break. His family got new neighbors, and that one younger child was his window buddy. **  
**_

* * *

**#1 The Window Voyeur**

I met this kid last summer. His family and him moved into the neighborhood a week ago. He had soft, black hair that reaches his neck, dark doe-like eyes, cute straight nose and pink plump lips which all matched his snow white skin. For a 16 year old, he was small, only about 5'3 in height, femininely contoured, not too skinny. For what I knew, he's a decent of French and Japanese in him which was pretty much an amazing combination.

I haven't met him at first, when that day his family moved in. I lived in a boarding school since the start of College. I just found out about them when my mom slipped through the phone about the new neighbors.

I'm going to tell you how I exactly met him by accident.

It was that one afternoon, I arrived, tired. The house was empty. I went straight to my room. It hasn't changed since I left, just a little bit dusty. I placed my bags on the floor and laid on the bed for a bit.

I knew I had a new window buddy, so I decided to greet that person through my window. It's just close by the other's room, a meter or two away. I peeped into it for a minute to see light in the other's room. Just a plain white room, the window was open wide with curtains on both sides, freely swaying with the summer breeze while mine had black mechanical blinds that were kept close when I was gone.

Just until I start to adjust the blinds, a boy came out came out from his conjoined bathroom with only a bathrobe. I felt my heart stop. At first, I thought he was a girl with his neck-lenght hair and very pretty face. Until he started unrobing, I stood still in my room, gaping. My eyes wont take off from his lumniscent naked figure and guess what, my cock just twitched in my pants. I know I'm straight but I can't explain that sudden reaction.

I held the blinds by my fingertips in an inch. Quietly, I watched.

I watched him apply lotion all over his body, my cock twitched again. I cursed under my breath, I moved away my window and sat on my bed. Fuck it. I felt like a pervert watching this small, beautiful boy. He's not even legal yet, so that must be a pedophile now, right? My mind debated whether to do it or not.

Shit.

But I cant stop to want to watch him...

I already had a growing hard on aching in my pants.

Whatever.

I scampered to the door to lock it and slowly opened my blinds again. I found him standing beside the bed, facing me side view. He applied lotion to his stomach down to his thighs slowly spreading them. He bent over to reach his knees and toes. He was flexibe. He could definitely use it in the near future. I smirked as I thought of a certain possibility.

He took some more and spread them up to the back of his knees and to his buttocks. This kid was so sensual just applying lotion. I bit my lip from moaning. I rubbed myself through my pants. I continued to watch him.

He stopped for a second, its like he's thinking. He proceeded to squeeze his buttcheeks again, spreading it apart and sliding his fingers in between his mounds. I wanted to see his ass cheeks so bad.

While doing so, he looked to his door and whipped his head towards my hopefully 'unsuspicious' window. I hid just in time. That was so close. My heart beat raced, I counted to ten before finally peeped again. I saw him lock his door, sat on the bedside next and his left hand stroked his cock.

He pumped himself slowly, gotten his cock semi- hard with a pink little head poking out of his slim, long fingers. He experimented his strokes, going slow then fast by a minute vice versa. Precum soon pooled at his tip and when he rubs his slit he would moan through shut-biten lips.

He soon rolled on his bed in supine position, earning me a deliciously wonderful view of his naked glory. He was spread wide on bed, a pillow supported his back so he could pump his cock properly. He kneaded his balls in time with his pumping, going slow and fast alternately.

It was an extremely erotic sight. He was panting with thin sheet of sweat, biting his lower lip, and with closed eyes. Jerk-off worthy.

It felt so hot in the room all of a sudden, I took off my shirt and pulled down the zipper of my pants to grab hold of my hard weeping cock. My eyes then wandered immediately back to the scene. His right hand had glided down to touch his balls, and there I saw just below was his tight tiny pink hole. I groaned in madness by the thought of spreading it wide open myself. I'd fuck it with my tongue, my fingers and my cock. Pound it hard and deep. Get it stretched by my thickness and fill his flat belly full of my cum.

Oh fuck. my weird perverted thoughts about this kid...

His fingers glided slowly to his hole, gently pushing one slick finger inside. His hole sucked like a tight grip. He pulled it out and his hole twitched like a bud. He pushed in again until it reached knuckles, continuing to add another, keeping his moans to a minimum when he started to spread them open. His hands doing wonders all over his body. He was trembling.

He looked so sexy tangled in sheets, fucking himself and gasping open mouthed now. His mouth mutters something that sounded like 'Fuck', 'so good', 'Fuck me' more lewd words coming out from his not so innocent little mouth. Moaning more wantonly. A little bit louder when what I thought he just hit his pleasure button.

Minutes later, his whole body went rigid, arching off from bed and his hands frantically jerks his shaft to completion and by surprise he shoot streams of his semen over his flat belly and trembling all over the sheets.

I was really dazed at the show, its like watching porn in the internet but better than those lousey actors. This was raw and live.

I looked at him, pumping my cock to completion. He look so good like that. I want to spread my thick cum all over him.

This time he opened his eyes half-liddedly now, eyeing the substance before he brought his hands on it and spread it across his stomach. One hand scooped a cum and tasted it on his mouth. His pink little tongue licked his fingers. A confused little pout showed on his features like his trying to figure out what is tastes like. I guessed it was his first time and didn't like it.

I imagined that If he had my cock inside his mouth, he'll definitely love my cum. I smirked. All the people I fucked loved my manjuice.

His other hand left his stomach and slides his cum down to his pink bud encircling his middle finger around the rim. He took hold of his lotion tube eyeing it. He spread the cum around the lotion's body slowly.

My eyes widened, he was going to do it again with that lotion tube which was same thick as two of my fingers. 'Oh god' he said panting softly when the head was an inch inside him. I held my stiffened cock straight up and yanked it towards my stomach.

Such tiny hole eating up a lotion bottle...

He pushed in some more and it went all in. He thrusted it slowly in and out. I wonder where were his parents because I badly want to get in there and fuck their son with my big fat cock.

I was completely dazed I didnt realized I took out my blinds exposing my self right in front of his open window. His head glanced up and was shocked while staring at me, who, jerked like a wild man while watching him fuck the lotion tube.

Those dark abyssmal pools stared straight at me, his skin flushed, body rigid like a deer caught in the headlights. He suddenly sat upright, which caused the lotion tube to press all the way inside him hitting a bundle of nerve. In a moment he was a trembling mess, as cum spurt out in good amounts again.

He cummed all over himself, all over the sheets. By that moment, I cummedtoo. I was so turned on by the way his dark eyes stared.I blew my load unto the window glass, not taking my eyes away from him. My white sticky liquid spilled down my hands like I've never jerked off for a month.

Soon, that fearful, ashamed expression was set on his boy run off to his bathroom door almost tripping.

Fuck it. I'm so screwed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi. This was the second story that I posted on my profile. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I plan to work on the sequel if i get reviews on how this story appears to you. I'm sorry for the bad grammars by the way, please note me about this. Btw, Naruto is a Freshman College. :D

To those who read **Schoolboy Sasuke**, I thank you very much guys! To those who have not, do read it. Please continue the support. I'll post more stories in the next couple months. :P


End file.
